


First Kiss

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Emotions, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Male Character, Realization, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Start of Relationship, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500, roman has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: “We’re safe,” Katia breathed, though it sounded oddly like a question.Roman nodded, unable to look away from her. Katia looked back just as intensely.AKA: Just as the title says





	First Kiss

Roman panted hard as he finally let the gravity of the situation hit him. The last of the bandits had been successfully chased off the by the combined efforts of himself, Pavle and Katia as Marko had been out scavenging.   
“We’re safe,” Katia breathed, though it sounded oddly like a question.  
Roman nodded, unable to look away from her. Katia looked back just as intensely.   
“Guys?” Pavle asked, “Are you two just going to stand there all night?” No response came from either of them, “Well ok then...knock yourselves out because I’m going to bed, I’m shattered.”   
Pavle’s footsteps faded away and they were alone.   
“I almost lost you,” Roman said, not really aware of the fact that he was actually speaking aloud.  
“Anyone of us could have been hurt, or worse…” Katia agreed.  
“You don’t realise,” he insisted, “When I saw them trying to hurt you I realised something. You mean something to me, Katia. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt, especially without telling you.”  
Katia snorted, a smile tugging at her lips, “Took you long enough to realise.”

It isn’t clear which one of them initiated the kiss but in a moment they were clutching at each other desperately like they were burning with a need to touch, to be as close as possible. Roman felt her pulse race against his chest and he rejoiced in the proof that she was alive and with him at that moment. That they were both safe, at least for now.

The need for air forced them to pull away but they were smiling when they did, though the look in their eyes was manic. They had brushed too close to death tonight, they had faced it too many times for it to not leave a mark. The desperation was palpable between them though neither of them knew what they needed, just that they could only find it in each other.


End file.
